I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Alpha Hydra
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote during a sudden Christmas mood. It's Christmas eve, and Harry misses Draco, AU, OOC and really REALLY sweet and cute. HP/DM slash. probably rated higher than it should be, but just to be on the safe side.


Harry Potter and all related people, places, things, and ideas are the property of JKR, scholastic press, WB and a bunch of other people who are not me. I don't make any money from this sort of thing, and only do this because I love fanfiction [and slash]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that Harry? I can hardly hear you."

Draco's voice sounded far away and full of static on the other end of Harry's mobile. It was close to midnight in New York, Harry just realized, and suddenly felt self-conscious. He hadn't meant to call Draco so late at night, but back in their flat in the heart of Muggle London, Harry had felt a sudden pang of loneliness at the thought of Draco and him spending Christmas apart.

"Oh, it was nothing Draco," Harry said, running a hand through his hair anxiously. "I-I was just wondering what you were doing."

Harry heard a stifled yawn crackle over the miles between them.

"Just going over some spending reports," came the tired response. "I'm glad you called; I was about to fall asleep."

"Oh really?" Harry felt a strange tugging in his gut, as the sudden urge to Apparate across the Atlantic to Draco's side nearly overwhelmed him. Again.

"Yeah," Draco answered.

Draco worked as an accountant to a Wizarding bookstore, and had been called away to their branch in New York when evidence of embezzlement had shown up on their records. Harry didn't really understand much of what Draco did, since all of that talk about numbers just confused him(there had been a reason he didn't take arithmancy at Hogwarts), but Draco seemed to really enjoy it, so Harry never said anything about it.

"I miss you," Harry said suddenly.

"I miss you too, Harry. I'm sorry they called me away at this time of year. I told you what I did when Kevin told me I'd be spending Christmas in New York, right?"

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, and you're lucky Kevin likes you. If anyone else had even thought about hexing him like that, they would've been fired."

Harry could nearly hear the smirk in his boyfriend's voice when he spoke next.

"I know Harry; but that's just a benefit of being me, isn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but the fond smile was stuck on his face.

"Whatever you say Draco."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, as Harry walked into the kitchen and began making himself a cup of tea.

"Did you light the tree yet?" he heard Draco ask.

"No, it's eight in the morning Draco."

"So?" Harry imagined Draco was pouting in that very cute way of his- "I have to sit here in this stupid hotel room with that stupid garish tree outside my window and all that bloody New York noise to keep me company. I want...never mind, it's stupid."

"No, what is it?" Harry asked as he sifted through the fridge, looking for the milk jug. "What do you want?"

"I want....I want to imagine the tree we decorated together alight with those little Muggle lights and those faeries I bought last year, and us sitting on the sofa with the fireplace blazing, waiting until midnight to open our presents. I want for you to put up that silencing charm that blocks out all the traffic but still lets us hear the children playing in the park by our flat. I want to be with you. I want to go home."

Harry froze, his tea cup halfway to his mouth. All the emotion he had been feeling since Draco's departure was resurfacing, and a terrible ache formed somewhere in his chest. He missed Draco so much. He set his teacup down and waved his hand at the tree. Instantly it came to life, the little faeries sparkling as they cast miniature clouds of magical snow.

"OK, I lit it."

Draco was silent for a moment, and Harry wondered what he was thinking.

"Thank you Harry," he finally said.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door, and Harry mentally kicked himself for forgetting.

"Shite, I forgot, Draco, Andromeda said she'd bring Teddy over on Christmas Eve. That must be them."

"Oh," he heard on the other end of the phone. "Well, I guess I'll call you later then?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry said a bit breathlessly.

"OK; have fun with Teddy."

"I will," Harry said. "Oh and Draco? I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

***

Harry fell asleep early Christmas Eve night. After his talk with Draco, Harry had spent the entire day with Teddy. They had gone over to Ron and Hermione's house for lunch, and then gone to the park and played on the swing set until it got dark. Afterwards, they had gone back to Harry's flat and watched a Muggle Christmas movie until Andromeda had come to pick him up at around eleven.

Harry had gone to sleep shortly after that because now that the house was quiet again, he started to miss Draco. He went to bed, hoping he wouldn't dream of Draco and wake up disappointed (as had been happening for the last three days since Draco had left).

Just as he began to drift off, he heard a tiny popping noise, followed by the rustling of a heavy cloak. Harry tried to sit up, unsure if he was dreaming or not, but his body seemed to not want to cooperate with him. He felt the bed dip and a cold body lay atop Harry.

"You're warm," the voice of Draco Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry lifted an arm and ran his hand through Draco's silvery-blond hair. Tiny flecks of snow sprinkled out and landed on the Harry's face, waking him a little.

"This isn't a dream again, is it?" Harry asked, a frown marring his features.

Draco began dropping kisses all over Harry's face: on his forehead, each eyelid, the tip of his nose, and finally, just a chaste kiss on his lips.

"No Harry, it's not a dream," Draco said with a smile. "I rearranged all of my meetings so that I'd make it back just in time."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. They kissed again, and this time Harry opened his mouth when Draco's tongue swiped against his lips. His tongue slipped into Harry's mouth and it explored slowly, as if it were making sure Harry's mouth was just as he had left it. Harry moaned, sliding his tongue against Draco's and relishing in the feeling it sparked. When they parted, Draco dropped his head so their foreheads were touching.

Draco's shining silver eyes were locked on Harry's, and they were sparkling in a way that Harry hadn't seen in a while.

"I missed you so much," Draco finally whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Harry's lips. Harry hooked a leg around one of Draco's, but the heavy duvet was still separating them.

"I missed you too," Harry said. "Come to bed."

Harry reluctantly released Draco and after a moment, he joined Harry under the covers. Harry noticed that he was still wearing his business slacks and expensive button down shirt.

"Did you just get out of your last meeting?" Harry asked as he attached himself to Draco's side.

He felt Draco nod. Harry whispered a spell, and instantly Draco's expensive clothes were replaced by his favorite pair of pajama bottoms. Draco laughed and started carding his fingers through Harry's thick hair.

"Thank you for coming Draco," Harry muttered as his exhaustion began to overpower him again. But he needed to tell Draco this before he drifted off into sleep again. He needed to tell Draco how much this meant to him; how his heart was aching from the joy of Draco being back for their first Christmas together.

"Happy Christmas Harry," he heard.

Harry smiled. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Happy Christmas Draco," Harry said.


End file.
